The Ark is Sick
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: After a mission, Allen gets sick, which somehow make's the Ark sick. A lot of crazy things are happening all over the world, so Komui has no choice but to send Allen and Kanda in to the Fourteenth's room to fix it. Along the way, Kanda develop's feelings for the sick boy, but he doesn't want them. Yullen.


"Allen! Look out!" Lavi yelled as said exorcist was batted across the snow-covered mountain, and into a snow drift.

No matter how hard he scrambled and thrashed, Allen couldn't find his way out of the bone chilling snow. So he hung tight, created a small cave for himself, and curled into a shivering ball. His fingers were already freezing, close to frost bite. The mission would have to be completed by Lavi, since he couldn't even tell which way was up to try to get out.

On top of the snow, Lavi smashed the akuma into the side of the mountain. "Stamp! Hellfire! Pillar of flame!" He yelled as just that flew from the ground and writhed its way into the shape of a snake, twisting and turning like a charmed cobra. After a few moments of burning, the snake crashed back into the ground in a dive and disappeared.

Lavi quickly turned to the snow drift that sat fifty yards away. The heavy snowfall was quickly covering any sign of a hole that Allen had fallen in. He created another pillar of flame, this time much closer. A few minutes later, most of the pile was melted, and Allen was crawling out of the slush. His body was wracked with shivers, so much so that he could barely stand. The silver-haired exorcist's face was flushed and he had a runny nose.

"I think I might be-" Allen sneezed, "-getting sick."

* * *

"Head Officer Komui! Wake up!" Johnny called into said man's ear. He didn't even stir.

"What's up Johnny?" Reever asked, walking up with a clip board.

"Sir, Komui won't wake up again, and we've been getting urgent reports from all over the world!"

The Section Leader nodded and bent so he was close to his superior's ear. "Lenalee's getting married."

"Noooooo! Not my darling Lenaleeee!" He wailed, "You wouldn't get married without your brother! Nooooo!" After a moment of looking around frantically, the man settled back into his seat and huffed.

"Commander Komui, Johnny has some reports to tell you about." Reever said, bowing before he walked away.

"Sir, we've been getting reports from all over the world that the Ark is acting strangely. The doors open to the wrong places gates, people are getting trapped in new roads, new gates are opening without authorization, and the scenery is dark."

"Have you spoken to Allen about this?" Komui asked, getting serious.

"Well, no. He's in his room sleeping, and has been for the past week. Allen got sick on his last mission, and there isn't enough room for him in the hospital. Too many Finders are getting too hurt right now, so his flu is being put off on being treated."

"This is not the time for one of the exorcists to remain sick, or for an asset like the Ark to go haywire. Get Allen up so I can speak to him." Komui said.

* * *

Johnny reported back an hour later with the sick boy stumbling along behind him. His cheeks were flushed red, he sniffed every once in a while, and he looked exhausted. Allen's cloudy eyes focused slightly on Komui, but they went in and out of that.

"Allen, do you know what's happening with the Ark?" Komui asked gently.

The snowy-haired boy looked confused, "What?"

"Something's wrong with it, do you know why?" When the question was met with a shake of a head, Komui continued. "You're the only one who knows the way to the Fourteenth's chamber, and you're the only one who can operate it, so we'll have to send you in to fix it, sick or not."

"But-!" Johnny exclaimed, concern for his friend was overriding his respect for his superior.

"If we lose our contact with the other branches and keep letting new gates pop up, the Noah will be able to pick us off one by one. It's not safe for anyone if we continue like this until Allen is better. I know this is going to be tough, but I'm not so stupid to send him in alone. He'll have to have a partner..." Komui thought a moment. Allen covered his mouth and coughed so hard that his body shook. Johnny looked over at the door as it opened.

Lenalee and Kanda walked in, back from an assignment in India. "Welcome home, Lenalee, Kanda." Johnny said.

"We're back," Lenalee said with a smile whilst Kanda rolled his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong with Allen?" She walked up to him and tested his temperature with the back of his hand. "You're burning up! You should get some rest!"

"He can't," Komui said. "The Ark is being a bother, so Allen has to go find the Fourteenth's chamber and fix it."

"It's being more than a bother, it's being fucking annoying," Kanda said. "We almost went to China, Australia, Denmark, and Canada before we found our way back here."

"I think it relates to Allen getting sick, since the reports began around the same time." Johnny said, looking over at Allen. He was sitting on the couch, with a blanket wrapped around him now. Timcampy sat next to him, the size of a volley ball now.

"Whatever, just make sure it gets fixed," Kanda huffed.

"You'll be going with him," Komui said, pointing at the samurai.

"What? Why?" Kanda asked angrily, Allen seemed oblivious as he stared at the floor and sniffled.

"Because if any akuma come through the doors, you'll be the quickest to react. Allen won't be able to fight in his condition, so he'll need someone strong enough to protect him. And that's you." Komui responded.

"But I don't LIKE him." Kanda said, scowling.

"Yes, but you care enough about the Order to protect him so he can fix the Ark."

Kanda rolled his eyes, but shut up.

Thus began the adventure. Allen straightened up before leaving, and Kanda grumpily waited outside his room. Right before they walked through the gate, Johnny ran up with a mini-fridge sized back pack and shoved it into Kanda's hands. It had a red cross on the side, so it was safe to say that it was a first aid kit. He didn't argue, since Johnny looked like he wasn't going to put up with it for once. He just followed the Moyashi into the gate, his fingers already itching to whip out Mugen.

Allen began to hum a song that Kanda didn't recognize, his eyes shut as he walked. He stopped in front of a door after about fifteen minutes of walking and taking strange corridors to dark corners of the Ark, looked confused, and opened it. It opened to a snowy mountain that's wind blew the weak boy back an inch or two before he shut it. "Damn," he said. "This is going to be a bit difficult."

"What do you mean?" Kanda asked. He just wanted this over with.

"The door, it was supposed to be right here," he pointed at the door. "But it's not, so I'll have to do some searching."

He began humming the song again, this time with his eyes open, and began walking a bit slower. They walked an hour and a half before he stopped humming and opened another door. There was a rain forest, and a pack of gorillas were alerted immediately to their presence. Kanda slammed the door before anything could happen and turned to glare at Allen.

Allen was sitting against the wall shivering and looking more exhausted than he should have been. Kanda bit back an insult and shrugged the huge first aid kit off his back. After searching through it briefly, he found a hand knit scarf and a pair of gloves. Allen tugged the gloves on, but couldn't seem to get enough energy to lift his arms and wrap a scarf, or to do it between coughs and sneezes anyway. So Kanda wrapped it around the other's neck, accidentally bringing them a bit closer than necessary.

A slight urge to kiss him slipped through Kanda's mind, but he shot that down quick enough and backed away. He didn't like the Moyashi, he thought. There was now way in hell. Plus, he was sick.

The white-haired boy stood slowly and began leading the way again, this time he murmured words that Kanda could barely hear. He could only catch snippets of the song that he sang, and none of it made any sense. He was immensely annoyed with all of the humming and singing and strange activity, but he wasn't going to say anything if the Moyashi thought it would move along the mission.

Five hours later, after a few more mistakes that led them to Brazil, England, Africa, and Japan, Allen stopped in front of a door on the outskirts of the large city-like Ark. He opened the door to a white room with only a couch, a piano, and a rug inside. Mirrors lined the walls, but neither he nor Allen reflected in them. Allen trudged in and collapsed on the couch.

"Oi! It's no time for resting, fix the Ark." Kanda demanded angrily.

Allen's eyes closed and he slumped to the side. The samurai walked forward and touched the other's forehead with the back of his hand. He was burning up and his skin was clammy. He guessed that it might be a while before Allen woke, from the looks of things, so he made him lay down comfortably and opened up the first aid kit to see what else he could find in it.

A much smaller case full of medicine. Bandages. Seven water bottles filled to the brim. A large case of food. Two blankets. Two pillows. Detailed instructions for taking care of a sick person. Two new sets of clothes in each of their sizes. Lots of little things that didn't really have any meaning or necessity, too.

Kanda looked over at Allen, who was sleeping peacefully. He looked simply angelic, and since he wasn't coughing, sneezing, or exhibiting any other symptoms of illness, he looked pretty kissable. The raven-haired man flushed slightly and stood. A need to get out of the room, to run away from the desire to kiss and embrace and love the man who lay on the couch was overwhelming. So he strode over to the door and turned the knob.

Locked.

He looked back over at Allen, who looked like he was whimpering now. The sick man was hurting again, not to mention hot. So Kanda knelt back down next to him and followed the directions that Johnny had written out carefully. He seemed to do this for ages, and watched as Allen began getting better. After a while, Kanda passed out on the floor next to the couch, leaning back against it.

When he woke up the next morning, Allen was asleep next to him on the floor. He was leaning against his shoulder, and looked very peaceful. Allen's temperature was fine and he looked like he was finally getting over being sick. Kanda woke him, gave him breakfast, and let them both change clothes.

Then, Allen sat down at the piano and began playing. A strange feeling, like being in a train and an elevator combined, overtook him. When the song ended Allen stood and smiled, "Everything's fine again. We should get back."

The Moyashi was fine, and so was the Ark. They could go back anytime they wanted, thought Kanda. No one knew that it was fixed yet, because only Allen and Kanda were in the Ark. SO he could do anything he wanted without being interrupted. Thinking that, Kanda grabbed the white-haired man's arm, spun him to face him, and planted a kiss on his lips. And the Moyashi pressed to him, returning it with enthusiasm.

A warm feeling brewed in the pit of his stomach, making him want the Moyashi more and more.

"You know," Allen said when they broke apart. "The Ark isn't sick anymore, and neither am I. Therefore, we're officially on our down time. Sooo..." His eyes swept back to the couch.

A small smirk appeared on Kanda's lips, "As far as anyone knows, the Ark is still messed up, and we aren't going to let them know it isn't for a bit." The samurai captured his lips again and let his hands roam south, scooping him into his arms and walking towards the couch. They were about to have some fun.


End file.
